


Charted and Uncharted Waters

by lasairfhiona



Series: Uncharted Waters [12]
Category: CSI:Miami
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now they have to live with the Decision they made...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charted and Uncharted Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU in that 1) it is set around 10 years in the future from the current season 2) everything up to the current season is fair game for inclusion but might not be canon through the current season meaning that I might not advance a character past say third season in their jobs or I might send them back to an older job 3) in my world Speed did _NOT_ die, and 4) Bob Keaton did not die, he went on to have a life with Suzie and Madison away from Miami as Mack Gerhardt 5) Ray, Yelina, Ray Jr. remained in Columbia and alive until the writing of this - I make no guarantees about them remaining alive. 6) a crossover with "the Unit" but only barely as I am using Mack Gerhardt and giving him a new history with a mention of the Unit but nothing else  
>  **A/N 2:** This will be a series of loosely connected stories. Some will be sequels some will be companions.

Horatio woke as the sun came streaming through the windows. Curled along one side of his body, Calleigh slept using him as a body pillow, her arm stretched across him and resting on Speed's. If it weren't for the press of their bodies against him, he would say this was a dream. They had spent the evening talking, answering her questions trying to figure out how they would work until they fell exhausted into bed.

He couldn't believe they were here.  So much had changed the last couple of weeks he could hardly keep up.  He just knew everything he'd been through to get him to this point had been worth it.  Playing with the strands of Calleigh's hair he knew she'd be waking soon.  She was like him and rarely slept past the sun rising. Speed would hate them, he was not a friend of mornings.

"Mmmm..." she murmured. "Feels good."

"You feel good," Horatio told her as he grazed his fingers up and down her arm.

Calleigh shifted ever so slightly until she was lying on top of him, he loved the feel of her body against his, she fit him. He ran his hands up under the shirt she'd borrowed from him, caressing her bare back.  Their kiss and caresses spoke of the familiarity they had with one another.  Sensitive spots were located and teased.  She moved to push the silk boxers he wore to bed down, he kicked them the rest of the way off.  As she rose up, ready to take him in her body, she looked over at Speed and discovered him watching.  "Look who woke up," she said leaning over to give him a kiss.

"Couldn't sleep with you two rocking the bed," he grumbled against her lips.

"Gonna do something about it?" Horatio challenged, wondering what Speed would do next since this was uncharted territory for them.

"Damn straight," Speed declared.  He rolled over onto his side and claimed Horatio's lips in a passionate kiss, drawing moan from all three of them. "I'm stealing your girl," he said when he broke the kiss.

After giving Horatio another quick kiss, Speed rolled onto his back and pulled Calleigh over so she was laying across both their bodies. Horatio rolled on his side spilling her towards Speed and watched as Speed rose up far enough to claim Calleigh's lips.

Horatio watched as they became lost in their kiss. The pang of jealousy he momentarily felt at seeing them take pleasure in one another, caught him by surprise.  He hadn't expected it but as he started to think about why he felt that way they broke their kiss and reached for him, encouraging him to move closer until he was pressed against their side. He caressed her thigh while Speed unbuttoned the white shirt Calleigh wore and when it was open, he helped them discover each other by guiding Speed's hand to a spot on her body he knew would drive Calleigh wild and vice versa. As he helped them discover one another, they made him a part of their explorations and loving.

When Calleigh mounted Speed, Horatio took his cock in hand only to have Speed reach down and push it away.  As Calleigh rocked on top of Speed with him buried inside her, he caressed their bodies until he felt the pull of his own orgasm, only to have Speed grasp him hard enough to stop it.

And when Calleigh arched backward in climax, with Speed's one hand on her breast, he cursed the grip Speed had on him stopping him from his own climax. 

Instead of collapsing down on Speed, Calleigh leaned until she could kiss Horatio, "Your turn," she whispered against his lips when she broke the kiss.

"You're insatiable," Horatio said with a chuckle as he rolled onto his back, pulling her over onto him.

"For you, yes..." she said caressing her fingers down his cheek.

"Hey...  What about me?"  Speed protested, snuggling in next to them.

"Yes..." Horatio answered.

"Getting there," Calleigh added.

"Good answer, both of you," Speed declared leaning in to give Horatio a quick kiss before whispering, "Take her Horatio, I want to watch you love her."

Horatio reached up and touched Speed's cheek before turning his attention to Calleigh. He rolled them over so she was beneath him and proceeded to kiss and caress his way down her body. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, pinching them into hard nubs before soothing them with his lips. He dipped his tongue into her navel and held her hips while the licked his way down between her legs.

As he tasted her, he also tasted Speed.  They were a heady mix together.  He was also very glad for the testing they did and the birth control he knew she was on. Looking up, he saw Speed lazily drawing patterns around her breasts and across her stomach as she arched into both their touches.  With one last lick across her folds he moved back up her body and slid into her warm depths as he claimed her lips. He felt Speed's hand resting on his back as he moved in her. Together, the three of them found completion. And in the aftermath, with their passion sated, as they lay continuing to discover each other's bodies and whispering that he knew he'd finally come home.  This was what it was all about; the three of them together.  Trust his lover to know what he needed and be willing to give it to him


End file.
